


Untitled

by germanjj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to Sympathy for the Devil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> written September 2009

The silence stretched over them when Sam finally sat beside Dean in the Impala. The roar of the engine vibrated through Sam's body as they followed down the highway and Sam closed his eyes and tried to let that feeling lull him into sleep. It didn't work. 

Dean's words still burned through his veins and almost left him raw.

"I was just waiting for you to say 'You're not my brother anymore, Sam'", he confessed, his tone bitter and hurt.

Dean sighed next to him, but kept his eyes on the road.

"Sam, I love you," he answered, his brother's tone serious and exhausted. 

Sam shot him a look and saw that Dean was watching him like he was waiting for Sam to look up and see in his eyes that he meant it.

"I know in our family we rarely tell each other but I always thought you knew that. You're my brother and I love you and nothing will ever be able to change that."

Sam studied Dean from the side. His brother looked tired but in some way stronger than ever. Sure about himself and the task ahead. He reminded him of his father.

"But you can't forgive me that I started the apocalypse," Sam concluded and hated how broken his voice sounded in his ears.

Dean shook his head slightly. "No, Sam. This has nothing to do with the apocalypse. That is our mess. I broke the first seal, you broke the last. I'm as responsible for it as you are."

"Then what ... ?"

"The lying. The pretending. The hiding." Dean let the words linger in the air before he went on. "Sam, you apologize every single time. And I can see that you mean it." 

Sam watched his brother closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath, before he stared down the dark road in front of him again.

"But," Dean went on and the raw emotion in his voice matched Sam's own feeling. "You keep doing it again and again and again. An apology really isn't worth all that much if you keep ... ."

"You can't ever lose me, Sam. But when you don't trust me, how the hell am I supposed to trust you?"


End file.
